ssb_lawl_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Dipper Pines
Dipper Pines' Moveset Neutral B - Mysterious Flashlight Dipper gets out the Mysterious Flashlight and shines it. It has two functions: shrink and enlarge. The shrinking beam mainly has the same effect as a Poison Mushroom, opponent-wise. When used on traps and items, they also shrink, making them weaker, and projectiles in the beam of light vanish. The enlarging beam makes things bigger, and works on everything that the shrinking beam affects. Though healing items are then able to heal more than at normal size. Using this, you first use the shrinking beam, while on the second use, you use the enlarging beam, and so forth. Side B - Time Machine Dipper uses the tape measure time machine and warps to an earlier spot he was. This can be a handy recovery item. It can also be charged to go to an earlier spot you were in. The minimum is 10 seconds, and the maximum is a minute. There's a chance that the time machine can overload, which cancels the attack, then you must wait 10 seconds to reuse it. The more times you use this attack, the more likely it'll be defective, all to avoid spamming it. Up B - Mental Flight Dipper glows light blue and rockets upward/in the direction the analog stick is pointed in similar to Fox's Fire Fox, even down to hurting opponents during the dashing part. During the falling bit, he can fire optical laser beams at anyone who draws near enough. Down B - Disposable Camera Dipper snaps a picture of something. Pictures of opponents allow him to deal twice as much to that bloke in exchange for half as much to other opponents. This also counts for what the opponent leaves behind such as traps. You can get rid of a photo by taking another to replace the old one, or by taking a hit from a strong attack. And taking photos of asst. trophies you didn't summon will make them fight for you. Final Smash - The Book of Gravity Falls Dipper breaks out the book and turns the page to one of the Gravity Falls monsters (5 of them), which you have 10 seconds to select in the same way you do in a menu: move the analog stick to a certain beast and press A to confirm it. If you don't choose, the choice will be random. The monster summoned stays for 15 seconds or until it falls offscreen. The Gnomes They will arise in their giant form and smash the stage upon pressing A. I think you know what'll occur next. Rumble He has his own set of attack: Neutral B - Regular Punch You know how it works, don't be stupid. If you charge it though, you can pull off the Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix Combo at the cost of how long he remains in battle. Side B - Fireball Similar to that of Ryu's. Up B - Flip Kick He does that and sends those meeting with his heel out of the park. Down B - Multi-Palm Jab The more you mash B, the more jabs he'll do. Summerween Trickster It can deal damage just by walking into an opponent. Move to the side and press B, and it'll stretch his arm forth to grab an opponent. At this part, he/she can shake out to break free, otherwise...he/she's eaten alive and KO'd instantly. After that, the Trickster takes its leave. The Shapeshifter It transforms into the nearest opponent, obviously able to do all of his/her attacks. Though rather than taunting, it swaps forms between the opponents on screen. And the Shapeshifter's attacks are stronger than those of the opponent it's taken form of. It's the only monster that can be hurt, though. The Gremoblin This would be the slowest monster. Though those that it touches will fall under paralysis until they are KO'd. Bipper Pines' Moveset Neutral B - Laser Eyes Bill uses his laser vision to grow and shrink opponents. Unlike Dipper, you first enter a stance, and pressing A or B to shrink or enlarge the opponent, respectively. You can also hold back as you use the laser vision to afflict yourself. Side B - Time Machine This move is identical to Dipper's Side B. Up B - Dreamscape Float Bill slowly floats upwards instead of boosting, as well as floats down just as slowly, giving him better control over his flight. Pressing A during his flight will shoot a short-ranged laser. The laser can be aimed, and is also stronger than Dipper's. Down B - Magic Camera Bill can take up to three photos with a camera, with buffs depending on how many photos you have. One photo will buff Bill's attack by 1.2x, regardless of who was in the original photo. Two photos will have blue flames surrounding Bill's normals, making them deal more damage. Three photos will make the blue flames twice as big. Photos won't count if nobody is in them. Bill can also lose all of his photos if he's hit by a strong attack. Final Smash - Henchmaniacs Bill will leave Dipper's body, and a rift opens up in the sky. Silhouettes of different henchmaniacs will cycle through the rift, with Bill choosing one of the 5 options by pressing B. * Paci-Fire: Summons up to 5 flying eyeballs, shooting out eye beams that will turn anyone into stone, but disappears early if everyone's already petrified by then. Opponents can't move as stones, and any hit dealt to them is a OHKO. You stay as a statue for 10 seconds, but can free yourself earlier by mashing buttons. * Pyronica: Will stick her tongue out and eat opponents, before spitting them back out at others. Touching her will also deal damage. * Zanthar: Will simply leap forward, killing anybody he comes across. * Teeth: Is pretty slow, but eats on anyone he comes across, killing them. * Kyptos and Keyhole: Both will go on opposite sides of the stage, playing tennis with a planet. The "ball" will bounce across the stage, trying to aim for other opponents. All henchmaniacs (except for Paci-Fire and Zanthar) will stay out for 10 seconds. Dipper Pines' KOSFX KOSFX1: "Waa-ha!" KOSFX2: "Aah!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Bipper Pines' KOSFX KOSFX1: "WHAT?" KOSFX2: *Screams* Star KOSFX: "Woah woah woah woah HEY!" Screen KOSFX: *Grunts* Dipper Pines' Taunts Up: "I'm Dipper! I have shorts and determination!" Sd: *plays the tuba* Dn: *scribbles on the paper attached to his clipboard* Bipper Pines' Taunts Up: *Laughs* Sd: "Pain is Hilarious!" Dn: *Gulp down a Pitt Cola in Laugher" Dipper Pines' Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Ha! I did it!" *laughs* "Yes!" 2. "Man. Though manliness is overrated, that felt awesome!" 3. *in a lamb suit; pokes his cheek and winks* 4. (vs. Mabel) "You're not guilt tripping me, Mabel. Not this time." 5. (w/ Mabel) *hugs her and pats her back a couple of times* "Pat, pat." Failure/Clap: Stumped Bipper Pines' Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1: "You're my puppet now!" 2: "This thing's deluxe!" 3: (Mostly Against Dipper) "But how can you stop me, *Turn to the camera* if you don't exist?" Failure/Clap: *Bill exit from his puppet, angrily stares at the winner*Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:American Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Kids Category:Human Category:Disney Category:Offensive Category:Top Rank